lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cgboeree
Translation request Hi! Sorry to bother but I would like to ask you if you could please translate the paragraph written in English in here. Thanks in advance. --Chabi (talk) 18:36, August 2, 2016 (UTC) *sure - no problem. jorj estuario *Jorj, perce tu ia sutrae "delta, tidal mouth, embouchure, firth" de la traduis de "estuario"? Simon **me no ia sutrae los - me ia ajunta los! **Pardona: me ia malleje la difere per alga razona bizara. Simon Revisa Alo! Me ia crea alga articles e ajunta plu informa en otras e me ne es serta se los ave eras, esce tu pote revisa los? (Los es multa, ma corta). * Biolojia selulal * Er * Danmarc * York * Universia de Asia Sentral * Universia de Siensas Umana de Bixcec * Universia de Manas * Bixcec * Museo istorial de Sughd * Museo Nasional de Tadjicistan * England anglosason * Invade anglosason en Britan * Britan posroman * Fini de la domina roman en Britan * Leteratur anglosason * Beowulf * Istoria de Scotia * Introdui de cristianisme en Danmarc * Teatro de opera de Hanoi * La batalia de Brunanburh * Leteratur medieval espaniol * Leteratur galego * Somalia * Ertra * Itiopia * Rena de Funan Grasias per te aida. Chabi (talk) 18:34, August 15, 2016 (UTC) *serta - ma en la futur prosima! jorj Aida Alo! Esce tu pote tradui esta frase pf? : The European Organization for Nuclear Research, is the birthplace of the World Wide Web and home of the world's largest machine : the Large Hadron Collider. It is the world's largest particle physics laboratory, situated in the northwest suburbs of Geneva on the Franco–Swiss border, established in 1954. In November 2010, the collisions obtained were able to generate the highest temperatures and densities ever produced in an experiment, creating a "mini-Big Bang" a million times hotter than the centre of the Sun. Grasias. --Chabi (talk) 12:51, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :La Organiza European per Rexerca Nucleal es la loca de nase de la WWW (la ueb) e la loca de la macina la plu grande en la mundo: la Colidador Grande de Hadrones. Lo es la laboreria la plu grande de la fisica de particulas, locada en la suburbes norde-ueste de Geneve sur la borda entre Frans e Suiz, instituida en 1954. En novembre de 2010, la colides otenida ia pote jenera la temperatures e densias la plu alta sempre produida en un esperimenta, creante un "Buma Grande" miniatur un milion veses plu calda ca la sentro de la sol. jorj Aida Alo! Esce tu pote tradui esta frase pf? : inflamed hereby yet more, she tossed on the wide main the Trojan remnant, left by the Greeks and pitiless Achilles, and kept them far from Latium; and many a year they wandered, driven by the fates o’er all the seas. Grasias. --Chabi (talk) 20:57, January 8, 2017 (UTC) inflamada par esta an plu, el ia lansa la restas troian, abandonada par la elinicas e Acile sin compatia, sur la mar grande, e ia reteni los distante de Latium; e per multe anios los ia vaga, forsada par la fortunas tra tota la mares de la mundo. : Nos ia tradui Achilles per Acile, esce no debe cambia a Acileo? --Chabi (talk) 22:20, January 8, 2017 (UTC) *en elinica, la nom es Ἀχιλλεύς o Αχιλλέας (pd acileo o acilea). me sujeste ce nos reteni "acile", seguente la italian. jorj Vicipedia Alo! Me ia comensa move la articles a la Wikimedia Incubator. On ia parla e Simon e me crede ce move la ensiclopedia a Vicipedia pote es bon per fisa la lingua e perce es plu fasil per fa conose lo a otras. Ce tu pensa sur esta? Me ance vole demanda tu se tu ta pote vota asi tradui la termas ce apare. Nos ia fa esta per la Vicipedia en jamaican e la anio pasada ia es asetada. On ave un monton de cosas per fa, ma me crede ce lo va es bon. Me vole sabe ce tu opina sur esta idea. --Chabi (talk) 21:16, January 19, 2017 (UTC) *me acorda felis! me ia atenta crea un vicipedia per elefen multe anios en la pasada. an si multe persones ia suporta lo, la tiranos no ia permete lo. :-( jorj *aora, me no pote aida multe tu con tua laboras. ma en la futur, posible. jorj *me va atenta tradui la instruis asi. me ia tradui multe en la pasada, ma los ia ajunta multe plu en la anios seguente. * La articles plu importante ja es traduida. Me crede ce nos debe crea articles e, se nos fa esta durante serta tempo, on va pote crea la Vicipedia. --Chabi (talk) 10:44, January 23, 2017 (UTC) **bon! **(me nota ce tu usa "se" - la parola coreta es "si". jorj **(E "durante" no sinifia "per un tempo", un era comun. Lo sinifia "forte e no fasil destruable".) Simon : Sorry to bother but we need at least three people working on the Wikipedia. Would you be able to do one edition each week at least please? Just correcting something on one article or creating a new one (a few lines is enough) so that you appear as a member of the team. I presume that you must be busy but it will take five minutes (even copying and pasting any article from here to there or, for instance the data that should appear on the template in each country as in here you can take it from the English Wikipedia). I've been speaking with the administrators and I presume that with us three doing it for a few months will be enough (the Jamaican Wikipedia was mainly edited by me and another person with some minor editions of a third one and it was approved). Sorry again for disturbing with this. --Chabi (talk) 00:33, February 11, 2017 (UTC) *me va atenta move un paje a la incubador cada semana. ma me es lentida par problemes medical e familial, e donce demanda tua pardona per mea partisipa minimal. multe grasias! jorj ** I am so sorry to read about your medical and family problems. Hope they solve shortly and you recover as soon as possible. --Chabi (talk) 14:46, February 12, 2017 (UTC) **multe grasias. e grasias ance per tua laboras! jorj * Grasias per tua contribuis en Vicipedia. Me ia vide ce tu ajunta partes de tua libro sur la istoria temprana de psicolojia. Esce tu pensa publica esta libro? --Chabi (talk) 14:53, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Vicipedia Tu no pote fa lo. Sola la manejores de Wikimedia pote crea la adirije ueb (lfn.wikipedia.org) e move la articles ala. Ma nos debe atende car on ave du Vicipedias ante nos (tu pote vide asi). --Chabi (talk) 14:01, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Esce tu ta pote scrive tua sujestas asi per favore? --Chabi (talk) 20:19, February 18, 2018 (UTC) You picture Could you please upload your picture to Wikimedia Commons so that I can use it on the LFN Wikipedia? --Chabi (talk) 10:33, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Please vote --Chabi (talk) 08:17, April 21, 2018 (UTC)